


Starlight

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: The idea had come to him after reading someone’s blog about how hiking and camping had brought a couple together.Not that Sam was his boyfriend, no matter how many hints or lines he dropped.This was his last chance to try and have something, anything, from Sam.





	Starlight

**Author’s Notes:** On 06/25/2019 I will be posting my Reverse Wincest Big Bang (nearly 80k). However, if you don’t follow me on Twitter, you might not know that I’ll be taking a break from fanfiction. I took June off (besides this, for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge) and will be doing the same for July. I want to have a book published by the time I’m 30 (or at least the contract signed), and considering I’ll be turning 30 in February I’m going to be using Camp NaNoWriMo in July to do so.

 

I wouldn’t expect anything but a one-shot for the GMC next month. I’m sorry everyone for making you wait, especially since I broke 300 followers last month and then decided to focus on original work. I hope you’ll all stick with me, I do have a bunch of outlines done for some Gabriel-centric SPN fics, but it won’t be for a while yet before they’re done.

 

To keep up to date with my writing, I use Twitter the most if you wanted to follow me there.

 

 

With love,

Crow

 

 

 

 

**Prompts used**

**Statement** :  The long days of summer brought out the flora and fauna, people bustling along and having fun; but during the humid, dark night is when all things dangerous came out to hunt.

 

 

 **Dialogue** :  "Get up and help me. You’re the one who wanted to go camping in the first place.“ "Honestly, I hate camping. I just thought it’d be hot watching you do all this outdoorsy stuff. Turns out I was right.”

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~ **This has been edited by QueenOfHearts!**

**Starlight**

 

 

 

“I swear, Samshine, if we don’t stop soon, my feet are going to fall off, and then you’re going to have to carry my ass back down the mountain _and_ all our stuff.”

 

Gabriel knew he was getting on Sam’s last nerve, had been told as much several times in the past hour, but he had been ready to bunker down and make camp only half an hour into their hike. In retrospect going on an adventure with Sam probably wasn’t smart for his health, or his plan of seduction. The idea had come to him after reading someone’s blog about how hiking and camping had brought a couple together.

 

Not that Sam was his boyfriend, no matter how many hints or lines he dropped.

 

This was his last chance to try and have something, anything, from Sam. If he didn’t make a move and make it soon in such a way as Sam was unable to brush it off, then he would lose him. In only a few short weeks they would once again be separated, and while they were both going to California for school, Gabriel wasn’t going to Stanford. There were bound to be several hot people who would jump at the chance of being with Sam.

 

Without having someone to be loyal to, Gabriel didn’t see how Sam would be able to resist for long. Losing him to school was one thing; they could meet during the weekends or when they synchronize their schedules for study dates. He couldn’t lose Sam to someone else, someone who was probably going to be hotter, sexier than him. If going outside and nearly getting bitten alive by bugs and branches alike was the only way to prove to Sam that they belonged together, he would do it.

 

Thankfully it was getting darker and while **the long days of summer brought out the flora and fauna** that Sam loved to explore, **during the night was when all things dangerous came out to hunt.** Sam looked back, and though Gabriel was expecting the hint of annoyance which had been with Sam most of the hike, instead the man took one look at him, sighed and waved his hand to the left. “I know of a good place to set up camp for the night; it’s only about five minutes off the trail.”

 

Nodding, Gabriel pulled the straps of his backpack a bit tighter, not wanting to give in to the need to slouch with the weight on his back, and followed. The highlight so far was letting Sam lead so he could watch those muscular thighs move forward, plowing ahead. The bedroll tied to the bottom hid Sam’s ass from his view, but he didn’t mind too much. Nearly five minutes later and Gabriel was lead to a small clearing. It was perfect for setting up camp, and while he knew he needed to take the things out of his bag and help, Gabriel all but collapsed on the ground after unhooking the thirty-pound bag from his back.

 

Legs shaking, Gabriel stretched them out and rubbed the aching limbs, not missing how Sam had his back turned to him. Something had changed between them, something Gabriel wasn’t confident he wanted to investigate. While Sam had been excited about the hike when he picked Gabriel up to drive to the entrance to the trail they would be using, something had been off. Gabriel had done his best to ignore it, treating Sam as he typically would, but there was something else there, and he didn’t know how to handle that.

 

Sam must have noticed that there were no sounds behind him as he started to put the camp together. His voice had the same hard edge that it had all day, and not for the first time Gabriel wondered if maybe instead of bringing them closer this trip would be the one to tear them apart. **“Get up and help me. You’re the one who wanted to go camping in the first place.”**

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel continued to rub his calf, loosening a muscle before it could turn into a painful cramp. Trying to keep the atmosphere form deterring farther, Gabriel held back the wince that wanted to cross his face while his other leg started to pain him.

 

**“Honestly, I hate camping. I just thought it’d be hot watching you do all this outdoorsy stuff. Turns out I was right.”**

 

Shouting for a second as he couldn’t calm the cramp down in both legs at the same time, Gabriel missed the look of surprise on Sam’s face before he was kneeling before Gabriel, hands coming to his left leg and helping massage the cramp while Gabriel worked on his right. “You should have told me that your legs were acting up. We could have stopped sooner, Gabe.” Snorting, Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath as the pain worsened, Sam quickly working on untying his boots to let the fresh air help soothe some of the pain which had migrated to his toes.

 

“I tried, but you’ve been a bit testy since we started this hike from hell. If you didn’t want to go with me, you didn’t have to, Sammy. I just thought we should do something together before the end of the summer, before you get swallowed by your fancy law school.” Gabriel hadn't planned on talking about his fears or even hinting toward them. Sam had known him since elementary school; if anyone could read between the lines, it was him.

 

“Gabe… you don’t even like hiking or camping. Did you think I would have enjoyed this knowing that you were pushing yourself to do something you don’t like? Why did you even want to go camping, anyway?”

 

Shaking his head for a moment, Gabriel bit his bottom lip before speaking. If he was going to make his move, it would be better to do so now while the phantom pain was still in his legs. “I figured if you were all high on endorphins from being outside, you might be in a better mood… maybe even say yes, when I asked you out.”

 

This time Gabriel didn’t miss Sam’s widened eyes or how he stopped breathing, the hands on Gabriel’s leg freezing mid-motion. Not looking up, Gabriel kept his gaze locked onto Sam’s hands, waiting for the moment that they were removed from his leg. He didn’t have to wait long, though instead of Sam pulling back as he expected, those same hands cupped his face and tugged it upwards until he was gazing into warm hazel eyes.

 

“You were going to ask me out?”

  

Unable to nod with Sam still holding his head, Gabriel whispered a soft ‘yeah’. Those warm eyes he had been captivated with closed and Gabriel braced himself for the rejection to follow, hopeful he would be able to save at least their friendship with a bit of space when chapped lips pressed against his own. Shocked, Gabriel didn’t move at first, unable to understand what was happening, but a second later his hands were tangled in Sam’s hair, holding him in place while their mouths moved against one another.

 

A large hand slid to the back of his neck, holding Gabriel where he was while another wrapped around his side. When they pulled back, it was only far enough for Sam to rest his forehead against Gabriel’s keeping their connection. “You didn’t have to bust your ass out in the woods to ask me out, Gabe. How about we leave the hiking alone and tomorrow we spend the day cuddled on the couch watching Star Trek reruns?”

 

Gabriel hummed his agreement, hands clutching Sam’s shirt as if afraid he would leave. “And when we go to school?” The question was pulled out of Gabriel before he could think about it. They hadn't agreed on anything; one kiss did not make them a couple. Fingers ran through his hair while Sam huffed a laugh.

 

“While at school I expect that I’m going to have to beat people off you with a stick, but maybe if I leave a few marks behind they might get the idea that you’re taken. Not that I’m expecting anything to happen with me around all the time. You got a single room, didn’t you?”

 

Laughing, Gabriel pulled Sam into another kiss. His legs were going to be a bitch in the morning for the hike back home, but he couldn’t complain. Not when he had the man he always wanted in his arms. Maybe he could get used to the outdoorsy thing so long as Sam was willing to reward him in kisses.

 

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami)   
[Tumbler ](https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en)   
[Goodreads ](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami)

**See you soon!**

 


End file.
